1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a single lever control for shifting the transmission of a vehicle and, more specifically, to such an assembly which is easily assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle transmission shifters normally comprise a base and a variety of parts which are individually assembled in various operations. Such assemblies typically consist of metal with the components welded together and/or connected together with fasteners. Still further, the shifter assemblies are each dedicated to a particular model of vehicle, thereby requiring separate tooling for each model. An example of a prior assembly directed toward overcoming some of the problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,673 to Brock. It is also well known to make the components of plastic materials as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,124 to Anderson et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,783 to Doolittle et al.